parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Story 3 (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style)
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010's Movie Spoof of the 2010 Toy Story 3 Cast *Bugs Bunny (with Daffy Duck as Extra) (Looney Tunes) as Woody *SpongeBob SquarePants as Buzz Lightyear *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jessie *Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) as Hamm *Spike (with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, and Ruby as Extras) (The Land Before Time) as Bullseye *Tigger (with Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore as Extras) (Winnie the Pooh) as Rex *Rocko (with Heffer Wolfe and Filburt as Extras) (Rocko's Modern Life) as Slinky Dog *Simba, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio *Alex (with Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice and Mort as Extras) (Madagascar) as Mr. Potato Head *Gia (Madagascar 3) as Mrs. Potato Head *Zazu (The Lion King) as Sarge *Vultures (The Jungle Book) as Sarge's Soldiers *Jewel (Rio) as Barbie *Blu (Rio) as Ken *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Lots-O'-Huggin Bear *Matt (Cyberchase) as Young Andy *Kristoff (Frozen) as Teenage Andy *Dil (Rugrats) as Baby Molly *Inez (Cyberchase) as Young Molly *Didi (Rugrats) as Andy's Mom *Spunky (Rocko's Modern Life) as Young Buster *Spike (Rugrats) as Old Buster *Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) as Bonnie *Linda (Phienas & Ferb) as Bonnie's Mom *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Trixie *Bea (with Milo and Oscar as Extras) (Fish Hooks) as Dolly *Baloo (with Bagheera as Extra) (The Jungle Book) as Buttercup *Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys) as Mr. Pricklepants *Quetzal (Dragon Tales) as Chuckles *Tantor (with Terk as Extra) (Tarzan) as Totoro *Gumball, Darwin, and Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Peas-in-a-Pod *Scar (The Lion King) as Chunk *Dil (with Icky as Extra) (The Land Before Time 4) as Stretch *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Twitch *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Sparks *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Big Baby *Mushu (Mulan) as Bookworn *Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) as Cymbal Banging Monkey *Digit (Cyberchase) as Chatter Telephone *Donkey (Shrek) as Jack-in-a-Box *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Sid *Anna (Frozen) as Samantha Roberts *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po (Teletubbies) as Troll Dolls *Marmosets (Rio) as Barrel of Monkeys *Thomas (Thomas & Friends) as Ride to Sunnyside *June (Little Einstiens) as Daisy *Oliver (Oliver in Company) as Lotso Getting Unwrapped *Edmund (Cat from) (Rock a Doodle) as Lots-O-Huggin Bear Replacement *Scrat (Ice Age) as Rabbit Toy *Iago (Aladdin) as Rainbow Bird Toy *Ickis, Oblina & Krumm (Aaahh Real Monsters) as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy *Sloan and Bree Blackburn (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) as Poachers (Garbage Men) *Cliff, Shriek, and Lube (CatDog) as Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) Scenes *Animal Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits *Animal Story 3 Part 2 - Andy Grown Up (aka Kristoff) *Animal Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Animal Story 3 Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside ("He a Really Useful Engine") *Animal Story 3 Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Animal Story 3 Part 6 - Bugs and Daffy Leaves/Rough Play *Animal Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Bonnie (Isabella) *Animal Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Animal Story 3 Part 9 - Cat R. Waul's Offer *Animal Story 3 Part 10 - 'I See Andy (Kristoff)'/Locked Up *Animal Story 3 Part 11 - Quetzal's Story of Cat R. Waul *Animal Story 3 Part 12 - "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again"/Daybreak *Animal Story 3 Part 13 - Bugs and Daffy's Advice from a Cyborg Bird *Animal Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Animal Story 3 Part 15 - Blu's Closet/'Prison Roit!' *Animal Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish SpongeBob *Animal Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Animal Story 3 Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line *Animal Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back *Animal Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye, Andy (Kristoff) *Animal Story 3 Part 21 - "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) *Animal Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Gallery: Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs